


the one

by korapiui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, No Spoilers, Pining Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers, except for shiro hes in college, shiro will meet adam later, theyre all in high school, timer? bomb??? au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korapiui/pseuds/korapiui
Summary: They live in a world where once you meet your soulmate, their soulmate's first initial is printed on their wrists. Once they have their full name on both of their wrists, only one of them will have a bomb ticking on any part of their body. Meaning, they only have one year to live.





	the one

It was a hot summer’s day when Lance was shopping at his local grocery shop. He was picking out vegetables while listening to music with his earbuds, and humming the tune. 

_ Thud! _

Lance flinched at the sound and looked behind and saw a young man his age, with black hair and a  _ mullet,  _ gross, violet eyes and pale skin. 

“Oh, sorry,” the man said bluntly and continued walking forward, avoiding hitting any more carts along the way. 

The blue-eyed boy sighed and rolled his eyes, as he continued picking out his vegetables. 

He reached out for a carrot, and he felt something pinch his wrist, making him drop the carrot out of his hand. 

“ _Ow_!” He yelped. “What the hell?” He looked at his wrist and found something… unusual. There was the letter ‘K’ printed on Lance’s wrist in cursive font. 

Lance was bewildered, he looked like he saw a ghost. 

“I-I don’t remember getting a tattoo? Wh-What the hell is this?”

-

Later that day, Lance  _ still  _ doesn’t know why he has such a strange ‘tattoo’ on his wrist. He decided to keep this to himself. 

“I’m home!” The tan-skinned young man said as he unlocked the door to his family’s house, with plastic bags in his hands. 

“Heyyy!” Lance’s sister, Sophia, greeted him. “Ooh, what’d you get me?” She peeked through a plastic bag. 

_ “Food,” _ Lance scoffed, Sophia rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

“Hola, mi hijo.” His mother came into the room and kissed his forehead. “Did you get everything?” Lance hummed in response.

Lance’s family helped him place the groceries in the kitchen, then headed to his room. He stared mindlessly at his wrist. 

“Seriously,” the boy sighed, “just what is this ‘K’?”

Lance picked up his phone and found unread messages from his friends. 

**_pidgeon:_ ** _ hey nerds B)  _ **[10:34 AM]**

**_hunk:_ ** _ heyyyyyyyy  _ **[10:35 AM]**

**_matt B):_ ** _ wassup gamerZ  _ **[10:35 AM]**

Lance laughed to himself and began typing. 

**_lancey:_ ** _ hey >:3c  _ **[11:43 AM]**

**_lancey:_ ** _ ok y’all ure never gonna believe this but i just got a weird tat on my wrist???????????????? wtf  _ **[11:44 AM]**

**_pidgeon:_ ** _ wack  _ **[11:46 AM]**

Lance sighed and put his phone down. 

-

  
  


While strolling away from the tan guy that he bumped into, and he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He immediately let go of the cart and hissed as he looked at his wrist.

“What the hell is this?” He furrowed his eyebrows when he glanced at his wrist. “Is this a tattoo?”

He shook his head and continued on his shopping trip, he didn’t have time to think too much about this mysterious tattoo he had. 

Keith went back home after he was done with his errands.

“Hey, little bro!” Shiro met Keith at the door and ruffled his hair.

“Hey,” The younger male sighed as he locked the door behind him. Shiro took notice of the printed letter on his brother’s wrist.

“What’s that?”

“Huh?” Keith raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Oh, I honestly don’t know. I just saw it on my wrist when I was at the grocery shop. Weird, right?”

Shiro took his arm and scanned his wrist, he looked concentrated. “Keith, you  _ do  _ know what this means, right?”

“No? What are you talking about? You’re scaring me.”

“Your soulmate’s first initial is printed on your wrist. You met your soulmate.”

The younger man stared at Shiro, with raised eyebrows, and then laughed. “Yeah, sure. Shiro, my beloved brother, we aren’t living in a fanfiction. There is no such thing as ‘soulmates’.” He quoted ‘soulmates’ with his fingers, and went upstairs to his room while taking off his coat.

“Keith, I’m serious.” 

“Sure.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and sat on the living room couch. 

“Alright, Keith,” yelled Shiro, grabbing the television remote. “Don’t believe me, then!”

“Whatever!” Keith yelled back and shut his bedroom door. “Stupid Shiro.” 

Both boys, Keith and Lance, are completely oblivious to what’s happening around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! im finally back w another story!!! leave some kudos and comments pls they make me happy :>


End file.
